Bring you back
by LongLostLover
Summary: A little one shot for Spooky OQ. It didn't turn out spooky or Halloweeny at all but that's something that was on my heart so here it is. Roni meets a very special customer on a Halloween night. Even the darkest of nights still have magic when there's love around. It's a bit angsty but I think in a good way.


She's tired, the good tired of course, she enjoys working at her bar but she's tired nonetheless. It's Halloween and the pumpkin spice scent seems to soak through not only her place, her clothes and her skin, it feels like it's filling now her soul with this warm fuzzy feeling you get when you feel you are home, just where you belong. For some reason this year she decided to dress up as a Queen and the Evil Queen at that. She even made her special cocktail, the recipe for which she came up with just recently and it includes apple cider so she thought she could dance around that and make all decorations in the Evil Queen's poisoned apple style. She loves celebrating Halloween. The day went great. She had loads of people come to her bar today, her special cocktail was a hit with her customers, she made more than she had expected, there weren't any incidents like the one with that drunkard Larry last year. And yet something feels off, somehow she feels lonely today. She can't place why or how she has to feel that not on St. Valentine's Day but on Halloween of all days! But she does...

"You are an awesome host, Roni! I just love your place."

It's Henry her last client for the day and she smiles at him despite her tiredness and low spirits.

"Thank you for making today very special." He says with a weak but very genuine smile that just warms her heart.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you enjoyed tonight."

"I did. Thanks to you, Roni," he sighs then and it makes her want to hug him. "I always feel at home when I come here."

Henry is one of her regulars. He's here every evening Wednesday through Friday. She always enjoys his company. He's got a good sense of humor, a good spirit, a kind heart and tons of stories to make her day brighter. He's a good tipper as well. It's odd but she's always felt connected to him on some level. She's not attracted to him, although he is rather good looking, but no, it's a different type of connection. She's always felt like she's known him for years and she feels concerned for him. Because why such a kind, smart, handsome young man would be spending his evenings alone at her bar? And he's got that sadness about him, like he's lost something and can't find it.

"Don't you need to be somewhere else?" She wonders pretending to be busy wiping out glasses. "Don't you have a girlfriend or someone?"

He shakes his head and keeps drinking his Vodka tonic.

"What about your family?"

He breathes out a puff of air. He doesn't look at her, all this time he keeps staring at his glass. There's silence for a moment there and she worries she pried into something that she had no right to pry into and caused him pain. She wants to apologize for that but then she hears him sigh.

"I'll wait till you're off."

"That's really sweet of you but you don't have to do that. Plus, I live right upstairs so I'll be fine all by myself."

He just finishes his drink in one big gulp and nods sadly.

"Alright. I'll be out of your hair then. Have a good night and thank you again for today! See you tomorrow."

She feels very bad for kicking him out like that but she's really tired for any heart to heart conversations at the moment. So she makes a mental note to talk to him properly some other time, some time more suiting.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I didn't mean to sound rude or dismissing. I just didn't want you to go out of your way for me. Do you want me to call you a cab?" She asks hurriedly.

"No, thanks. I'm walking."

"Take care, Henry!"

"Take care, Roni."

The door of the bar closes with a cling behind him and she feels strange heartache for this poor fellow. She likes him and would want to help him, she just needs to figure out how.

She goes into the small storage area for a moment just to make sure everything is clean and put away properly. While she's there she hears her doorbell give a cling again. And she smiles to herself thinking she'd try her best to cheer up that Henry guy even if it keeps her up all night.

"Did you need something, Henry?" She asks him as she's walking towards the main area. "I was just about to let you know that I'm always here for..."

She doesn't finish her sentence as there's a man sitting at her bar counter. A stranger. She's sure she's never seen that man before.

"Excuse me, sir, we're closed for the night."

"Well, apologies, milady, but your door sign says otherwise."

"Well, I don't care what the sign says. We're closed when I say we're closed. So sorry and thank you for understanding."

The stranger keeps eyeing her from head to toe with that mysterious small smile on his lips so she tries her best to look stern and tough. She does feel a bit uneasy under his curious gaze but she sure as hell will do her best not to show it. So she lifts up her head, takes a rag and starts to dust the counter off trying to make him move or better leave her bar all together.

"Ever the boss and always so regal," the man mutters half to himself and gives her another warm smile.

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing. Forget what I said. May I have some whiskey?"

She really wants him to leave. But strange as it is she doesn't feel any threat or danger coming from that man. She feels safe. She's half a mind to give him what he's asking for but instead she just keeps looking at him or rather looking him over. He's got rather fair hair with specs of gray on the sides, gorgeous blue eyes and he's fit. She can tell he's in good shape even though he's wearing a strange outfit, a Halloween costume for sure, she just can't make out who he is supposed to represent. He's very attractive but that fact still doesn't change anything.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you will have to come tomorrow. I've just finished the shift and was about to close the bar."

She's trying her best to be nice and polite this time. He obviously didn't mean any harm coming here.

"Actually, I'm not here for a drink..."

"Then why are you here?"

She feels herself getting under the insistent look of these blue eyes. It's too intense and she feels like she's being scrutinized and tenses up on instinct.

"I came to see you, Roni."

Ok. Now that's creepy. Of course everyone knows her name around here but no one comes to her bar to see HER. It makes her tense even more at his words. This has got to stop.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I should've introduced myself sooner. I'm Robin. Robin of Locksley."

"Ha. That's very creative. Isn't that from a Robin Hood legend or am I mistaken?"

The stranger chuckles and nods.

"So, you've heard about me?"

"I've read about Robin Hood if that's what you mean, yes."

"Well, it's nice to know that my reputation proceeds me even here."

"A thief then? I'm not that rich at all, you know, so nothing to steal here."

"I'm not here to steal I can assure you."

"Why are you here then?"

"They say the Queen is supposed to be the fairest of them all. I just wanted to see that with my own eyes?"

"Wait a minute, is that some kind of a prank? Did Steve and Frank set this up and sent you here? The bastards." She laughs closing her eyes. These two are always up to some mischief. " You're good. Tell them I almost bought it."

"No one sent me here, Roni. I'm just here for you. As always."

He takes her hand into both of his and she feels some kind of a weird sensation as if electric impulses were running through her skin, flowing with her blood flow. They're not an unpleasant kind of impulses they actually envelope her in warmth from the inside and make her heart flutter. She's never experienced anything quite like that before, it's unusual and she's quick to take her hand away.

"Please leave," is all she manages.

"You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"No, sir. It's the first time I've met you."

"Not true. We've met before. Many times. I'd never forget meeting someone like you."

She shakes her head disbelievingly. She's tired after a long full day of work the last thing she needs right now is having to deal with some delusional creep.

"Are you a lunatic or something?"

"I think we're all a bit crazy in this crazy world."

He's got a sense of humor so that's something. That's a good sign. She chuckles and winks at him.

"You can say that again."

Then there's silence between them but not an awkward one, no, it's more of expectant nature. And he is giving her that look again as if he knows something she doesn't. She's curious but she doesn't dare ask him instead she decides to play along.

"So you say we've met?" Roni narrows her eyes for a moment, then bites her lower lip, "How come I don't remember that?"

"Your memories were stolen from you. With the help of some very strong dark magic."

A loud laughter erupts out of her at his statement. This guy must have really gone mental. But even if he's lost it, he seems to have some arguments to prove his point. She doesn't know why but she's willing to hear them.

"Magic, huh? I don't believe in magic."

"Oh, that's not true. You can feel it running through your veins. You feel some unknown source of energy within you but you don't know what to do about it. Please don't deny that. I know you don't believe in yourself but you are special."

"Who said I don't believe in myself?!" She interjects as she's always been the one to stand up for herself after all.

But the stranger just shrugs.

"Alright, so if I'm cursed as you're saying. Is there some kind of another version of me?"

"Yes, yes, there is. You're actually dressed as your true self. What made you come up with such a costume, your Majesty?"

She hides her face in her hands before she can look at him again. This is getting frustrating.

"You're out of your mind! That's for sure. Are you telling me that I'm the Evil Queen? Like from the fairy tale?"

"Not quite like in that tale." He gives her a lopsided smile. "They got some stuff wrong about you there and they messed it all up. But yes, you are the Queen as true as they come."

"That's ridiculous," she scoffs, "wait a minute, and you are the Robin Hood, right? Then... what did the noble hero such as Robin Hood have to do with the Evil Queen?"

"He fell in love with her... I'm here because I love you, Re... Roni."

This is information is so over her head. There's no way any of it is true even to some degree. Should she put an end to that right now? She probably should and why isn't she doing that? He can't love her, can't be here for her. No one is here for her. And she doesn't even like him. She maybe feels sorry for him but she still have to stop this nonsense.

"That's it! I'm calling the police."

"No, please, don't! Let me explain. Let me at least tell you our... their story?"

She doesn't say anything just gets two glasses and pours both of them some whiskey.

"Alright. Shoot."

They spend more than an hour talking. Robin tells her every detail he knows from her past, her loving but weak father, her manipulative mother, her pure young love with Daniel, her loss, her marriage to the king, her naive stepdaughter, her mentor in the dangerous world of magic, everything Regina was able and willing to share with him when they had their moments alone. She listens attentively quietly, her facial expression changes from time to time. She sheds a tear at one point but he doesn't stop his story he just leans in and brushes it away with the knuckle of his finger. She's so tired she is leaning on the counter herself.

Then he tells her about Storybrooke, her son, her people. Her eyes light up at his words and she lifts her head up.

"I had a son?"

"You did. You do..."

"I do?"

He simply nods at her. And she can't help but smile despite being shocked to hear that to say the least.

"What about you?" She wonders and when did she start caring about him? But she can't help but feel something for him."How did you... how did we meet?"

So he tells her how he first saw her in the Enchanted Forest, her kinship with his son Roland, their alliance in fighting her wicked sister, the second curse, their time in Storybrooke, the lion tattoo, their time apart (as much as it breaks his heart to mention that), their adventures together, their sons bonding, her becoming a hero and saving everyone else for a hundredth time. He strokes her hair and she doesn't seem to mind one bit. Roni blushes and smiles that cute little thing from time to time. When he's done he chooses not to mention Zelena or the baby or whatever happened with Hades.

"You must've really loved her," she says a small smile on her lips and adds as a mere whisper, "Well, me."

"I did. I do."

"How did I end up here then? What happened to my son? What happened to you?"

"I wish you could remember it all. Remember yourself, remember me, remember your son, all of it..."

"I think I want that too." She all but murmurs in reply.

Roni is looking into his eyes now so open, so sincere, so... trusting. He does and he doesn't want to give her her memories back. He doesn't want to hurt her in any way and he knows, he knows all too well that these memories are going to hurt like hell. But he loves her and he feels that he owes her that. She deserves to know the truth. This is not who she really is, she isn't happy at all here and she deserves to have her true self back. He loves her and sometimes you may cause pain to the people you love because pain is just a by product of love. He wants to do right by her. God, he would've given anything to be with her, to be able to hug and kiss her every single day for the rest of their lives... but he has nothing to give. He leans in even closer to her until there are mere inches between them. She's the one who closes the distance. It's a sweet kiss, nothing hungry or passionate about it but it contains the most powerful magic ever the magic of true love. The lights above them flicker and a strong whirlwind flings the front door open but they pay no mind to that. Roni feels a storm of emotions and powerful electricity go through her body and brain and she remembers. She remembers her childhood, her horse Rocinante, her daddy, her mother, growing up, adulting. She remembers the curse, her Henry, her Robin, his son, her friends and who she truly is - a resilient woman with a passionate heart who feels deeply and who refuses to give up no matter what. Her memories are a blessing and a curse at the same time as she remembers her Robin, remembers everything clearly now. She parts from him with a gasp, then blinks and blinks again as if she doesn't believe her own eyes.

"Robin? Is it really you?"

"Yes, love." He smiles and holds her face in both of his hands.

"Robin. But how?" She's shaking her head and there are tears in her eyes. "How is it possible? How... how are you here?"

He gets up and goes to her to embrace her shaking body in a tight hug.

"Don't think about that. I'm not sure of that myself."

They kiss more passionately more desperately this time. As soon as they part he is leaving feather light kisses all over her face and she's trying to do the same but she's sobbing now.

"Hush, my darling."

"Robin, are you going to stay?"

"I don't think that's possible, my love...," his voice trails off.

"Why are you here then?" She says almost angrily.

"I just could bare how lonely and miserable you felt living somebody else's life. Plus, you and Henry were so close but you couldn't remember your son either."

"Henry..."

"Yes, he's your son. He remembers something but he's sure he's going crazy that's why he's never shared anything with anyone."

"Are you absolutely sure you can't stay?"

"I'm always here, Regina." He withdraws from her just a little bit and places a hand right where her heart beats strongly. "Right here in the heart of the Queen."

She's the one to throw her arm around him first and they stand just like that for a while. She breathes him in and out and he is just holding her.

"It's getting closer to dawn." He whispers into her hair leaving a kiss there as well.

"No, Robin, don't go! I don't want to let you go. I can't be here alone without you."

"You won't be alone anymore. You and Henry can figure out this curse together."

She looks into his bright blue eyes filled with so much warmth, so much love.

"Robin, I..."

"I know... and I'm sorry."

He kisses her sweetly and bumps his nose into hers just like after their last kiss before he was so cruelly ripped away from her.

"You know I'd give anything to be with you, Regina. You are the one for me. You've always been."

"I love you, Robin."

"And I you."

The dawn is breaking. She sees him starting to disappear like the morning mist. A sob escapes her but he just kisses her again just a light peck on the lips and on the cheek.

"Well, hello, Queen Regina and welcome back! "

"Goodbye, my Thief, my love, my hero."

The pale rays of sunlight seem to creep into her bar taking him away from her again. Fate is so so unfair to her. Regina's knees give in making her fall to the floor. She can't control the tears that are still streaming down her face.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Henry?"

The young man is right beside her in just a second helping her up to her feet.

"Mom, are you OK? "

"Yes, my prince, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

She's hugging him tightly. Her boy is back with her. How could she ever have forgotten him?

"I remember everything, I just woke up and I suddenly remembered everything bright as day. I remember my past, our past together and so do you, I believe. What happened? "

"Robin was here."

He looks puzzled, disbelieving for a moment.

"Wait a minute, your Robin? Robin Hood?"

"Yes." She says her voice trembling.

"He brought you back!"

"Yes, yes he did."

Henry leaves her embrace and starts pacing the room.

"You know what, mom? Since Robin's soul is not obliterated as Hades stated because there's no way he could have come back like that if he was... and I'm the author, I thought, maybe we could try and bring him back somehow?"


End file.
